Black Mage (job)
Black Mage is a special Job class in the Final Fantasy series, and is featured in several installments. Black Mages have been known to equip magical rods in the earlier installments and staves in the later ones. They can also equip some light daggers. Their armor usually consists of several lightweight vests and mage robes. They are known for incedibly high magic stats and MP, but low physical stats and HP. The Black Mage has become one of the most recognized symbols of the Final Fantasy series, similar to Chocobos and Moogles. Black Mages are characterized as wearing long blue robes and pointy hats. Their faces are invisible except for their eyes, which often shine brightly on their clouded faces. A Black Mage's primary ability is to cast Black Magic, which usually consists of attack spells, but also contains some effect spells. In later installments, Black Mages were given the "Focus" ability, which allowed them to store power for the next turn. Prominent Black Mages include Palom of Final Fantasy IV, Vivi Orunitia of Final Fantasy IX, Lulu of Final Fantasy X. Appearances Final Fantasy *See main article: Black Mage (Final Fantasy) Final Fantasy III Black Mages use Level 1-7 Black Magic. The Warlock or Magus (DS version) class is gained with the Earth Crystal and wears the signature "crescent hat". It can use Level 1-8 Black Magic. Final Fantasy IV Black Mages appear in the town of Mysidia, and one of them, a young boy named Palom, joins the party. Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy IX The character Vivi is a Black Mage, and looks a lot like the original from Final Fantasy I. There are also Black Mages produced by the Kingdom of Alexandria. There are three classes of them, but aren't very difficult to defeat. Final Fantasy X Although the game does not have any pure Black Mages, the character Lulu has a Sphere Grid section featuring Black Magic. Final Fantasy X-2 , Paine and Yuna wearing the Black Mage dressphere]] Black Mage appears as a dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2. Their spell list is relatively simple having only one single target spell and one multi-target spell (-ga) for each of the elements present in the game (fire, blizzard, thunder, and water). They also have an MP Absorb ability, Focus, and abilities that allow them to cast Black Magic faster. They are prohibited from making physical attacks. Final Fantasy XI Black Mage appears as one of the six basic jobs that are available to characters from the beginning of the game. A Black Mage has a wide variety of spells that allow him to do high damage to an enemy as well as a somewhat more limited ability to weaken them through enfeebling magic. Also, because it is desirable to end a Skillchain with a Magic burst, Black mages are one of the more popular classes to bring in groups as well as to Burning circle battles. Although any race can be any class, because of their high MP count and their naturally high intelligence, Tarutaru make ideal Black Mages. Among Tarutaru, about 1 in 4 players will have their main job as Black Mage, and about the same is true for White Mage with Male Taru slightly more likely to be Black Mages and Female Taru more likely to be White Mages. Final Fantasy Tactics - Localized as "Wizards" Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Humans, Moogles, and Nu Mou are able to learn Black Magic as a basic job. Nu Mou are better suited to be raised as Black Mages because their magic power growth is better than that of Moogles and Humans. Black Mages can be one of the most powerful classes early on if raised right and have the right equipment. One combination you as a player should try is equipping a Black Robe and having the S-Ability Turbo MP from the White Mage class. Be careful not to forget to equip your Black Mage with a rod, because if the Black Mage does not have a rod, he will be unable to cast magic, even if it is mastered. Black Magic Reaction Support Combo Non-Final Fantasy appearances Recently, the black mage has appear in the new Mario sports game, Mario Hoops 3 on 3. This is mainly because Square-Enix are developing the game. His appearance has been changed drastically from Final Fantasy I, no longer wearing robes, but instead wearing something closer to Vivi's clothes. Black Mage's special shot is Meteor Shot, and he is a tricky type. Black Mage is also a popular character in the webcomic 8-bit theatre. His character is a psychotic murderer with a hatred to everything. References *The Fifth Vana'diel census Category:Jobs